Rotando
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Pensar en el mañana mientras que vives el pasado, una sensación curiosa, duele, molesta, da miedo, está demasiado oscuro ¿Por qué estoy solo? Alguien…que alguien lo note.


Un mundo donde todo lo hermoso pueda ser contemplado sin interferencias, donde la felicidad se rija como ley, una utopía donde nadie muera, era hermoso, un pensamiento tan feliz, por saber que, si aquello existiese, entonces.

No tendría que solo imaginar.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras que dejo que su cuerpo descanse un momento más, debía estar feliz, debía estar preparado, las bromas, el circo que siempre armo para todos, la felicidad de ver sonreír a alguien es importante, tanto que simplemente no puede describirse.

Una sonrisa en aquel mundo podrido y sin ningún tipo de poder de sobre llevar todo lo que se viene sobre los hombros de alguien, era esa clase de lugar donde la felicidad de los demás era compartida, por eso.

Debía ser feliz.

Tragar, romperse, sin importar que, después de todo, en aquella mítica lucha, solo era eso, el apoyo que debía dar a los demás.

Sentándose en su cama, dejo que su cuerpo se reacomode mientras que se estiraba, dolía bastante, pero no importaba.

Y había dormido lo suficiente.

Respirando hondo dejo que el aire llene sus pulmones mientras que se ponía de pie, llevando una mano dentro de su abrigo saco un pequeño espejo, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que sería narcisista, pero, era necesario. El mentirse uno mismo para poder mentir a los demás.

Viendo su reflejo lo supo al instante, la sonrisa perfecta estaba puesta mientras que estaba en esa posición nadie podría correr peligro, puesto que solo uno era el que cargaba todo.

Siguiendo su camino hasta el baño se aseo, una última mirada al espejo, perfecto.

* * *

― ¡Jaune! No puedo creer que siempre seas el que siempre nos despierta a todos, pensar que antes eras el más perezoso ―Allí estaba una de las personas que verdaderamente valían la pena, riéndose con suavidad Jaune sacudió la cabeza en negación.

― No, siempre fui uno de los primeros, además de aquí, tu serias la más dormilona, Ruby ―pudiendo ver el puchero que le dedico Ruby.

― Ya, no es como si nuestro querido chico vomito no durmiera temprano de igual manera ―Jaune le sonrió un poco hacia la persona que ni bien comenzó el día había dado ya su primer intento de ser gracioso.

― Es un buen día también para ti Yang ―haciendo una reverencia a modo juguetón, Yang imito aquello tomando una falda amplia invisible y haciendo una reverencia.

― Por eso me gradas querido sirviente, sabes tratar a una princesa ―Yang sonrió unos instantes hasta que vio al fondo de la habitación.

― bueno, al menos a la mayoría, nuestra princesa de hielo sigue siendo algo…bueno Weiss ―una risa general fue lo que ocasionó aquellas palabras, Jaune no lo tomo de gracia, no cuando todo lo que pudo hacer por esa princesa fue esperar para luego ser menospreciado, pero. Había que reírse y sonreír.

* * *

― las reliquias son bastante difíciles de encontrar ¿no? Pensar que pasaron ya unos años luego de que encontramos la del conocimiento… ―Ruby hablo mientras que observo a la persona a su lado, Weiss solo dio un sí silencioso mientras que cerraba los ojos, ella tenía sueño, si bien las camas eran cómodas, seguían siendo un poco molestas, no quería sonar como lo que era, pero siempre fue algo de gustos, distintivos.

― Bueno, al menos estamos todos juntos en esto, no creo que algo pueda hacer que el equipo declive ―la respuesta de Weiss solo hizo que la tranquilidad de Ruby volviese, mañana tendrían que salir viajar otra vez.

― ¿Paso algo entre ti y Jaune? ―la pregunta repentina de Weiss hizo que Ruby abriese los ojos de sorpresa mientras que veía el rostro seria de la mujer.

― ¿He? No, no, no, porque debería pasar algo, nunca paso algo, si, no paso algo ―Weiss rodo los ojos ante aquellas respuestas.

― Me refiero al porque parece que lo ves con… ¿miedo? Quizá, no sabría decir ―si había algo que Weiss dudara era el hecho de que Jaune pudiera hacer algo para herir a uno de ellos, simplemente por la razón de que era demasiado bueno, pese a que le costase decirlo, él no era precisamente la persona mala que supuso.

Ella fue la peor en aquellos momentos en la academia.

― Ha, sobre eso…bueno, digamos que lo vi haciendo…algo que me molesta hace mucho tiempo, y bueno, al parecer sigue haciéndolo, sé que lo está ayudado…pero, no sé, simplemente no sé ―ahora era el turno de Weiss de sorprenderse, aquello no era lo que esperaba de su amiga.

Ruby siempre fue metida en asuntos personales, para que algo como esto ocurriese.

― ¿Lo viste mientras…mientras…se…? ―Weiss tocio en su puño mientras que un pequeño rubor vino a su tez pálida, Ruby no lo comprendió, girando la cabeza y viendo directamente a Weiss por un tiempo, hasta que se rindió.

― No sé de qué hablas ―Weiss aparto la vista y observo el suelo, era obvio que no iba a ser algo como eso, Ruby solo pudo suspirar mientras que se acomodó en la banca en la que ambas estaban sentadas, observando a los alrededores, vio como a la distancia estaba Rem y Nora, dolía, sabía bien como estaba ahora mismo su amigo.

Entrenando solo, destruyéndose a sí mismo.

* * *

― Es curioso que decidas acompañarme para hacer las compras ―Weiss resoplo por lo bajo mientras que veía como de igual manera el que cargaba con todas las bolsas era el rubio, no había mucho que hacer, de hecho, el que selecciono todo fue el propio Jaune, no hizo nada más que acompañar como dijo en su momento.

― bueno, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo ―no quería decirlo, Weiss realmente quería aportar algo más.

Desde lo que sucedió antes de escaparse, las cosas realmente cambiaron. Al menos para ella.

― No es necesario esforzarse de más por estas cosas, no deberías preocuparte por algo tan minúsculo ―dando una sonrisa a la mujer, Jaune lo supo, lo hipócrita que sonaba aquello viniendo de él.

Un sonido alerto a ambos, cierto, estaban cerca de Atlas, por lo cual, aquello frente a ellos era obvio que sucedería a menudo, o al menos más de lo que ya era normal.

Weiss observo la escena unos momentos con molestia, eso hasta que escucho pasos cerca suyo, viendo a su compañero vio como aquellas bolsas que hace unos instantes estaban en sus manos ahora estaban a su lado.

¿No iba a hacerlo verdad?

Con suerte terminaría siendo golpeado el también.

Weiss suspiro mientras que se preparó para intervenir, observo a Jaune caminar con paz hacia los dos hombres adultos frente a un fauno, preparándose para sacar su estoque y solo dar una ligera amenaza.

La mirada que recibió de Jaune la dejo plantada.

¿Qué era aquello?

No era costumbre ver el rostro serio del joven rubio, de hecho, no era si quiera normal que él no tuviera otra expresión más además que la sonrisa tonta de siempre ¿Entonces realmente era capaz de mostrar un rostro tan…muerto?

Jaune sabía qué hacer, no era mucho, quizá Weiss solo lo viera ahora, pero no importaba ¿Acaso tanto les costaba pensar que cada quien tenía un lugar donde debía volver? Jaune apretó los dientes, acosar a alguien, desanimarlo, hacer que se sienta mal ¿Por qué?

No dijo nada cuando se acero a ambos hombres, no reacciono cuando el fauno lo miro con horror al ver como otra persona se sumaba a su hostigamiento.

Era curioso, vivir en Atlas era difícil, era cubrir tus rasgos y rezar para que no dieran con tu identidad ¿Realmente era necesario que los humanos recalquen siempre qué eran mejores?

Fue cálida la sensación que sintió él fauno, llevo lentamente una mano a su mejilla, era algo tibio y pegajoso, viendo lo que estaba en su mano, era ¿Sangre?

Un golpe simple en la mandíbula del primer hombre hizo que varios dientes cayeran al suelo mientras que el otro seguía sorprendido, Jaune aprovecho aquello, un simple golpe al estomagó, ambos hombres al suelo.

El sonido de un chillido fue audible mientras que Jaune giro su cuello viendo al fauno que ayudo ahora en el suelo, pataleando en la nieve de miedo, el fauno se tropezó y salió del lugar corriendo.

Jaune no dijo nada, solo se limitó al momento de desechar un quejido a bajar su pie con fuerza sobre el segundo hombre, no se había quedado inconsciente por el primer golpe, una pena.

Alzando su pie alto, bajo con fuerza en dirección al brazo del hombre, más el impacto fue detenido por una espada, ha, lo olvido, no estaba solo, debía seguís siendo él.

― Weiss, vamos, no lo iba a hacer enserio, solo iba a asustarlos ―la sonrisa ingenua y tranquila de Jaune era la misma de siempre.

Weiss sintió dolor en su muñeca, aquel golpe no iba a romper el brazo del hombre a los pies de Jaune, iba a lisiarlo si conectaba, el esfuerzo por si quiera pararlo era mucho, pero muchas veces más lo que supuso, casi no pudo pararlo con una mano, dolía era una fuerza bruta extrema, mucha más de la que se suponía que tenía Jaune.

― ¡¿Qué estabas por hacer?! ―la furia era palpable en la voz de Weiss mientras que empujaba a Jaune a un lado, el rubio con una expresión sorprendida se tambaleo, mientras que caía al suelo.

― Bueno, ellos simplemente eran muy malos, así que ¿Ayudarlos a reconsiderar? ―rascándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa Jaune vio la mirada de horror en Weiss, la sonrisa de Jaune, era perfecta, impasible, sincera, al menos, eso a la vista.

Que tenga algo de sangre en su mejilla y una expresión tan despreocupada de todo, tranquila por no decir casi felicidad perpetua.

Ahora entendía, Jaune no era lo que ella tenía en mente, una vez más.

Poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la nueve en su ropa, Jaune se levantó mientras que el hombre en el suelo cargo como pudo al inconsciente y salió del lugar.

― Supongo que me pase un poco, pero no te preocupes, era solo, esto… ¡Algo para que sean miembros correctos de una sociedad! ―Weiss retrocedió al momento de escuchar las palabras de Jaune, su agarre a su estoque se vio algo dudoso, no por el esfuerzo de hace unos momentos, sino. Por lo que veía que era su compañero, pero ¿Desde cuándo?

* * *

Jaune suspiro mientras que la voz de aquella mujer sonaba en su cabeza, aquella mujer de cabello carmín dentro de su mente dictando el movimiento una y otra vez, el pergamino ejecutando repetidamente el mismo video, inútil ya, no eran movimientos que no pudiera pulir de otra manera, ya fueron refinados hacía años, por ser básicos, ahora, eran algo como un mantra.

― Yo siempre… ―el corto de aquel metraje volvió dando unas nuevas instrucciones.

¿Por qué se tenía que perder a los demás? ¿Amar para sufrir?

Era ya demasiado de noche, nadie escuchaba nada, la espada partiendo el aire helado una y otra vez, el primero en despertar y el ultimo en dormir, el que siempre estaba feliz y que animaba a todos, el soporte de todos y de nadie.

El secundario de todo.

Era débil, si tan solo, pudiera ser fuerte.

― Yo siempre… ―el metraje volvió mientras que la memoria corría vuelta atrás al momento en que terminaba todo, era curioso, casi dañino, divertido por no decir triste, era, algo como si un mantra fuera cantado sin cesar.

Era.

― Yo siempre… ―las palabras que nuca terminaron, la oración del sacrificio, el canto a la muerte que libera la carne.

Una vez más.

Unos brazos vinieron de golpe alrededor de Jaune mientras que detuvo su espada y sus ojos se abrieron.

No lo había sentido ¿Acaso estaba tan inmerso que no escucho nada?

Unas manos finas rodearon su cintura, un aroma dulce lleno sus sentidos, el olor a hierro que había quedado en el lugar fue quitado por aquella fragancia.

― Porque… ―más que una pregunta aquella persona a las espaldas de Jaune dejo un susurro ser perdido en el aire.

Jaune giro su cuello y lo vio. No. Si era tan de repente, no iba a poder hacer, no lo lograría.

No podría poner su máscara.

― ¿Por qué te destruiste? ―casi como si fuera algo que no quisiera ser pronunciado, unas dulces palabras llenas de pesar resonaron.

― Weiss ―no quería que ella lo viese en ese aspecto tan patético, no de todos los que podían ser, no ella, no después de todo lo que hiso para que no estuviera cerca cuando estaba así, para ella debía ser ese estúpido sin remedio, aquel que no sabía que hacer de la vida.

No levantes el rostro, no me mires, no me observes. Aquel canto era el mantra que Jaune tenía en su cabeza.

La cabeza de Weiss estaba hundida en la espalda del rubio, las finas manos de Weiss agarrando con fuerza la ropa de Jaune a modo de que no se escapase.

― Yo siempre… ―el video siguió el curso, no completando las palabras, no iba a dejar que termine aquella cinta, no podía escucharlo.

― Te vas a enfermar ―la voz pasible de Jaune hizo que Weiss solo apretara su rostro contra la espalda de este con más fuerza.

Weiss sabía, que no era la única que sufría, que no era la única que se dedicaba, que no era la única que perdió algo, y que no era la única que buscaba mejorar, pero esto…

Era tortura.

― Yo siempre… ―esa voz ¿Cómo podía Jaune permanecer impasible escuchando aquella voz? Weiss misma no podía sobrellevarlo bien, entonces, como líder de equipo, mejor amigo y la persona más cercana a aquella voz ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo no lloraba ante aquella escena que se repetía una y otra vez frente a él?

― ¡No estás solo idiota! ―Weiss no quería insultarlo, no quería ofenderlo, no más de todo lo que ya hizo, pero ¿De qué otra manera llamaría a alguien que se rompe de esta forma?

― No lo estoy, ustedes están, por eso, no puedo ser débil ―Weiss levanto la vista, no quería, no debía, no sentía las ganas de hacerlo.

Su vista se nublo una vez que vio el rostro del que alguna vez fue el más inocente del grupo, el más amable, más tranquilo.

No era aquello que recordaba, esa cascara frente a ella, no era otra cosa, no era Jaune, era…

Las lágrimas salieron de las mejillas de Weiss mientras que Jaune se dio la vuelta, el pecto de metal ahora estaba en donde estaba la cara de Weiss, el llanto era visible. Por qué.

¿Por qué ya no sentía nada al verla llorar?

Jaune la observo, se prometió que no haría sufrir a sus compañeros, por eso la lucha con contra todo, la búsqueda, los juegos, interacciones, la felicidad compartida, entonces.

¿Por qué no sentía nada al ver a lo que juraba proteger roto en sus brazos?

― Solo…no estás solo… ―. ¿Por qué alguien como Weiss si quiera lloraba por él? No era de sentido común, no cuando el trato de ella siempre fue lejano, el orgullo alto, aquellas acciones solo debían ser por su situación deplorable.

Jaune lo sabía, no era compasión o querer lo que la mujer en sus brazos, era pena.

Pero, sonaba tan hermoso aferrarse a aquella pena y desilusión que causaba, que no podía dejar de maravillarse.

Para protegerlos, Jaune lo sabía mejor que nadie, debía protegerlos de ellos mismos, no solo de los enemigos.

Por eso, tenía que proteger a Weiss de esos sentimientos erróneos, quizá hasta se le confesase en aquella situación, incluso pudiera sacar provecho, pero ¿No la lastimaría?

No podía, no de todas las personas que estaban en el grupo, no podía si quiera con soñar en herir un cabello en la cabeza plata de la mujer llorando en su pecho.

― Te vas a enfermar ―moviendo los brazos para aceptar aquel gesto, Jaune levanto a la mujer, era obvio que ella estaba sin abrigo, se notaba que despertó solo para hacer algo y que hizo demasiado ruido, debería cuidar aquello la próxima.

Weiss en situaciones normales no lo aceptaría, no dejaría que una acción como ser alzada por Jaune se diese, pero ahora, no podría importar menos, no, eso no era lo que quería, sino que no podía ser más significativo, más esperanzador.

Aquel rostro plano que se mantuvo, ahora lo entendía.

Quería reírse de sí misma, siendo ella pensando que era el centro del mundo, no era nada, no era la persona rota, su equipo estaba completo, tenía el apoyo total, pero.

¿Qué hubiera hecho si el único apoyo emocional que tuviera si fuera arrebatado de una manera tan cruel?

Era penoso su pensar, queriendo creer que todo lo que pasaba era para ella, pero ahora.

No era momento.

No iba a dejarlo, quizá Jaune este roto ahora, pero, con el tiempo, quería ayudar, el sujeto tonto que siempre lo intento de corazón cautivarla, era tonta ver el pasado, aquel Jaune.

Estaba muerto, roto bajo unas palabras simples.

― Yo siempre… ―Weiss sabía debía escuchar el final, tenía que hacerlo, la admiración desde que la salvo, creció, lo añoro, no era un simple sentimiento.

― Te amo ―Soltando aquellas palabras Weiss enterró el rostro de nuevo en el pecho del rubio.

Jaune sonrió, lo sabía, aquellas palabras, aquella situación, sabía que se daría en estos momentos, con esta deplorable atmosfera que daba.

La pena que daba.

Entonces.

¿Por qué la abrazo con más fuerza? ¿Por qué cayó de rodillas? ¿Qué era aquel grito lleno de dolor que saco de su ser? Dolía, quemaba.

Debía declinar, debía dejarla ser, no eran sentimientos de verdad, pero, el añoro, el deseo de poder estar con ella, las memorias, el encuentro, el ángel que lo impulso en su momento.

No, no, no.

Jaune no paraba de repetir aquella palabra en su mente, no tenía que darle el sí, no podía corresponder, era erróneo, no.

Hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de la mujer, Jaune siguió llorando.

― Tenía miedo, estaba solo ―era una voz ronca y rota, Weiss subió una mano en la cabeza de Jaune, acariciando su cabello, a la espera de que algo lo tranquilizase, las palabras que dio, fueron más una contestación naciente que una llamaba en propagación.

Fue, agradable.

Cuidarlos, proteger, Jaune solo podía pensar en eso desde lejos, sin acercarse a ellos, sin contaminarlos con su ser marchito.

El realmente quería que ella no se fuera, no le importaba si fuera una ilusión, no quería estar solo, solo quería, estar con ella ahora, no podía pensar en más, pero.

Ella se enfermaría en aquella situación fuera, había nieve, debía hacer demasiado frio para salir solo con un camisón.

Volviendo a cargar a Weiss como antes de haber caído al suelo, Jaune cerró los ojos, solo quería dormir, era cálido ¿era esto el tacto que tanto espero volver a sentir?

Un yo también intangible fue audible para Weiss, cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por el sueño una vez más, su salvador, el que los cuidaba, siempre, el que siempre los apoyaba.

Por fin estaba salvado.

* * *

**Encontré esta historia tirada en mis archivos y bueno, he aquí lo que espero que les guste.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
